W
Oh, hi there! It looks like you've stumbled upon my little ol' page here on the wiki. Well you're in luck, buster, cause I'm just about the coolest guy on here! In case you didn't know, I'm the god/ruler/overlord/mr.coolguy of The Shadowrealm, which you may think is shining because it links to another article but is ACTUALLY because it's the best of all the realms. People like to say that it's a whole bunch of darkness everywhere for infinity, but that's just cause they haven't found the light switch yet! Anyways, since I'm pretty sure you're here to learn about me, I'll give you some hot info! I've sorta gained a reputation for being a chaotic force of destruction that causes nothing but insanity where he goes, but I think that's a very dismissive and rude thing to say to someone who can turn all of your limbs into kitchen utensils. You see, I like to have fun around here, and that seems to be something that SOME PEOPLE aren't the biggest fans of. In fact, they were such big party poopers that I was eventually trapped in a stupid, triangle shaped rock that was a perpetual tourist trap. "Hey mom, look at me! I'm holding the weird statue's hand! Isn't that so funny and epic? Take a picture before he literally banishes me to another plane of existence!". But, hey, I'm past that now...ha...well I was for a little bit. Now I'm in an even worse prison, but I don't like to talk about that very much. By the way, in case you were curious, I DO have a backstory! ... Onto my powers! Powers Wow, it's got it's own label and everything! How cute. Anywho, my powers are super mega rad. Seeing as how I'm, well, a god, I like to think that I'm pretty powerful. When I'm in The Shadowrealm, there's just about nothing that can stop me, and I can do anything I want. Outside of it though, I have SOME pesky inhibitors that make it so I have to try a tiny bit to destroy peeps. However, that doesn't compare to my current biggest limit of them all! Drum roll, please! ... The fact that I don't have my own damn body! Because of reasons, I've kinda been in this nebulous void-shadow form for a while now. Fortunately, our hero has the ability to possess anyone he manages to strike a deal with to do so. You may think that it would be tricky to get a person to agree to losing their free will, but I think you severely underestimate how stupid everyone is. My most recent body (that wasn't an inanimate object) was one of Cammy Boy's kinda sentient clones. It sucked hard, but it was better than being a rock. With it, I was able to utilize a little bit of my power outside of The Shadowrealm, but not too much. Of course there's my ability to banish people to The Shadowrealm, but that's something I have regardless of the body I'm in. With Cammy Boy's clone, some of my stuff morphed a bit to fit in line with his, giving me a version of his "Touch Up" ability that acts mostly the same but is cooler because I'm using it. Also, I get this nifty ability to create shadow clones of anyone I want to fight alongside of me. It's very useful. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, my Passive, "This World is Mine, W", lets me slowly transform any combat arena I'm in into The Shadowrealm. If I ever transform the whole thing, I think we all know what happens next. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 19 The first time the approximately 5 viewers of DBA feasted their eyes upon me was in the episode: "Shadowrealm Requiem". Gee, wonder how they came up with that one. There, I was still stuck in my "Weird Handshake Statue" form, but after spouting enough memes at the party, they grew kinda attached to me and decided to keep me around. I really gotta hand it to Viktor Valentine and Soviet Union for really giving that last push needed for Sylvia to let me tag along. Most of the time I being carried around by Soviet, were I provided some witty commentary when I could. Things got a lot better when we faced off with that Valeria girl, though. She tried being this big, threatening villain but nobody gave a shit so she got really mad and it was adorable. Then she started throwing her other selves around at us, giving me the perfect opportunity to do some long overdue banishing. Eventually, I even got to pilot a helicopter and turn its turret into a shadow turret! It was really fun guys, lemme tell you. To be entirely honest, I don't remember what the party did with me after that, but that may be because Sylvia didn't seem to have much of an ending planned. - Episode 21 In "Raucous Ruby Rumble", I showed up kinda randomly after Sylvia thought a certain generator looked like me. So, there was some weird, contrived summoning process for me that I don't remember much of (and I could ''be getting some details wrong here), and eventually bada-bing bada-boom: me! After enough pestering, I got that one robot boy, Vaskeri, to agree to let me use his body to help fend off the invaders, and for the first time in a long time I could move again! It felt AMAZING, even if it was in a weird robot body. I made myself grow really big and started barraging through the army of Cammy Boy's clones before I reached their leader: The Alpha Rogue Cam Clone. He...sorta had free will, so I of course took advantage of him and gained a non-robot body out of the deal. I didn't realize that I would have to deal with being made of literal paper, but hey, it was the closest to being human I could get! I made sure to thank the party for helping me out before I skedaddled outta there. - Episode 26 Ooh, this is my favorite DBA Episode so far! "www.REBOOT.dba" featured me as your lovable main antagonist, and therefore it is automatically better than every other episode. To start things off, I made the party (which had Cammy Boy in it) think they were in the middle of some weird time shenanigans by crafting a rehash of the first DBA match! It worked about as long as I thought it would, but hey, it was fun. Once the jig was up, I revealed myself as W for the first time! Weird Handshake Statue was too much of a mouthful and also inaccurate and also I hated it so it was about goddamn time. After that, I ALSO revealed that I had secretly trapped the party within The Shadowrealm before the match began, which got a good reaction too. From there, I showed them my real plan, which was a mock killing game in the style of the Danganronpa series of video games! Funnily enough, this was way before Nagito Komaeda ever showed up in DBA, so looks like I was faster to the draw, Zanza. Of course, I played the role of the Ultimate Despair Headmaster and crafted up a bunch of fake versions of other DBA contenders to act as the other members of the killing game. I then introduced them to my cruise ship that they'd be staying at before letting the babies free into the wild. If they ever needed me, they could just call me over and I'd be sure to help em out. Eventually, my scripted murder happened and the rest of the session sprung into action, culminating in a class trial that I officiated. Once they eventually found out that Viktor was the killer, I brought him and the party to a very special arena I whipped up for em. There, I gave the fake Viktor some of my power, which made him an actual threat and toughie to beat. Eventually he was bested though, because that's how TTRPGs work, and I gave the party a hardy congratulations. I then told them how everything was a fun little prank before transporting them all harmlessly back to their normal plane, but not before advertising my cult with some cute little business cards. - Episode 28 Once Rio D. Janerro found some "void bacon" in the Vanderbelt Family fridge, "A Very Vanderbelt Christmas" became a lot more fun. All of the void stuff made the party want to summon "Void Santa", which was really a fancy way of saying "W". I hadn't experienced a Christmas before, so it was very fun and interesting to see what was going on. Plus, Cammy Boy was there too, which is always fun for me for diabolical reasons. Eventually, this Milano Turquoise started asking me if I could show him some of my awesome powers and stuff, and who am I to refuse a fan? It was then that I saw a very wonderful opportunity to get a far more useful body, as I told Milano that I would show him how to possess people. Specifically, I went after Valoura Vanderbelt because she was weak, fragile, and in a headspace perfect for manipulating. It worked like a charm. Finally, FINALLY, I had a human body again. Plus, I got to make a show out of it. From there, I tried posing as the regular Valoura for a bit, but Venus Vanderbelt didn't take long to catch onto my silly ruse. We argued for a bit about semantics and morals and junk before I decided to strike a deal with her: I'd give her back her sister if she'd help me find a new body. She agreed like a good girl, but that's when my luck took a turn for the worse. While I was transferring from Valoura back into the Cam Clone, that Rio lady from the first paragraph kicked her stupid ass bucket at me mid-possession. This trapped me WITHIN the damn bucket, and then Cammy Boy had the GALL to call the DAMN FUN POLICE down to take me back to Time Prison. I'm still there. I'm really mad. - Episode 45 Okay so, I was kinda here? I'm not super sure if it was the real me or not. Time prison screws with your mind like that haha I'm not bitter. Anyways, this version of me was summoned by xXG4mer_GabrielXx and his G-FiZZ!!! effects, so I only stuck around there for a single round as an "Assist Trophy". While I was there, Gabriel put my bucket body onto his head, which let me sorta possess him. Of course, he wanted me to help him. Of course, I knew that I was controlling an enemy team member, so I used my ability that drained the most stamina from him before skedaddling off! - Episode 47 Okay so, I was actually here! Wow, I know, it was LONG overdue. In this episode, I had the pleasure of acting as a party member this time around!...Although I was still a bucket. This Litch guy claimed that he somehow managed to break into Time Prison, beat down Dante and Meridian, and bust me outta there. Of course, he also said he wiped my memories, and so I definitely do not believe that he beat those two time cops. More likely, he just sneaked past them and stole me away when they weren't looking, which, I mean, is ''still impressive...but not as impressive as winning against those guys in a real fight. Anyways, he trapped me and a bunch of other "bad guys" in his little pocket dimension and forced us to compete against each other in a bunch of weird challenges. The winner was promised a "get out of jail free card", and if I won, I was told I'd get "something special". Of course this peaked my interest. The first game was a swimming race, which immediately presented me with some issues seeing as how I was a bucket that can't move. Fortunately, I made goooooooood friends with Burly Worldwide and Whirlpool during the race, and they did a great job of helping me get first place. Oh, and also I temporarily banished Lord President to The Shadowrealm, which was a fun "god-on-god" flex. Up next was the cooking competition, where I made a shadow clone of Whirlpool to carry me around. Since I don't know how food works, I decided to get a bit creative with my meal. From the supplies, I snatched the sugar cubes, chocolate cake, sarcophagus, and tree, and then got to work. I used my Shadowrealm influence to bring the mummy in the sarcophagus back to life, but this time with a summer aesthetic while also transforming the tree into a palm tree. Then, I tried to enhance the cake's qualities, but my lack of understanding of, you know, food, ended up transforming it into a shadow platter instead. Sooooo I improvised a meal out of the sugar cubes while adding the finishing touches to my "Bleak Beach Dating Service". When Litch came over for a taste test, he got to have a magical experience with "Summer Mummy" that was apparently so good that I won first place again. Hooray! Third was the movie making competition, where we all had a competitive "acting-off" in a scenario of Litch's own design. For my character, I flipped myself upside down and decided to play as "M: The Magic Hat" who was the best magician in town. Because of my role, I got to shoot a lot of rabbit bones and also swords out of myself, which was very fun. I may not have come in first place in this time around, but I already had enough of a lead to win the whole thing no problemo. My super duper prize was a Litch copy of MY VERY OWN to possess as my body. Of course, I was a bit suspicious at first. What do you take me for, a knucklehead? But, after Nulveer'ra helped bring me and the body to The Shadowrealm temporarily, I felt safe enough to seal the deal and make the body mine...AND IT FELT FANTASTIC. I wasn't expecting this to happen that day, but hoo boy I was sure happy when it did. From there, I officially indoctrinated Burly and Whirlpool into my cult before we were all transported back to the DBA Locker Rooms. After my final farewells, I jumped into a nearby Shadowrealm portal Litch had left for me and made my way back home, finally in tip top shape...or at least I would have. Instead, the portal lead me to somewhere that was very obviously not The Shadowrealm, where I came face to face with an unknown lady. I'm guessing she was from The Time Police since she both knew me and tried to force me back into a bucket, but of course I wasn't gonna listen to this buzzkill. Who knows what happened next? - Episode 50 So, this was a little weird. I ''technically ''appeared as a part of the giant mess of time paradoxes and stuff going on at the heart of DBA. I first showed up in my "Camshake" form, where I graciously told the DBA Party what exactly was going on, and what they'd have to do. Then I was all over the place! "Weird Handshake Generator" in the first inbetween hallway, "Weird Handshake Statue" in the second big fighting arena, in my bucket form during the fourth big fighting arena (where I was obliterated in stopped time by Dante Caeus before getting to do anything), and finally, during the final boss rush thing where I reprised my role of powering up fake version of Viktor (then called Wiktor)! Trivia * Being a bucket is bullshit. * The inspiration for my character came from when my player got VoiceMod and started dicking around with the settings. One of the modulators made him sound like Bill Cypher from Gravity Falls and so Sylvia eventually asked him to record some random shitposts with the voice. These were secretly being put into Episode 19 of DBA as the "Weird Handshake Statue" gag, but since I'm a god I turned the gag into the start of a character arc. * My personality and quirks have shifted around some as my player has tried to make me more of my own thing away from Bill Cypher, but hey, I'm still me! * Being a bucket is still bullshit. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters